


SOUMOMO: Alive Again

by TheMarigoldMoonanditsSilverSun



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Shitty writing by moi, angsty fluff, happy endings, sorry bout that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 21:11:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4935520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMarigoldMoonanditsSilverSun/pseuds/TheMarigoldMoonanditsSilverSun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Person B’s death, Person A covers the walls of their home with sticky notes describing Person B’s characteristics.  Person A had never mustered the courage to tell Person B that they loved ‘em and is now terrified of forgetting a single attribute of their beloved best friend.  About 6 months after Person B’s death a tornado hits their little house.  The next morning when Person A returns to the rubble all the sticky notes are blowing through the air without a word on them.  Laying there, in the middle of the demolished house is Person B, unconscious but very much alive, with Person A’s words inked all over their body</p><p>(In which Sousuke is Person A and Momo is Person B)</p>
            </blockquote>





	SOUMOMO: Alive Again

**Author's Note:**

> Used this prompt: 
> 
> After Person B’s death, Person A covers the walls of their home with sticky notes describing Person B’s characteristics. Person A had never mustered the courage to tell Person B that they loved ‘em and is now terrified of forgetting a single attribute of their beloved best friend. About 6 months after Person B’s death a tornado hits their little house. The next morning when Person A returns to the rubble all the sticky notes are blowing through the air without a word on them. Laying there, in the middle of the demolished house is Person B, unconscious but very much alive, with Person A’s words inked all over their body. 
> 
> I’m changing it the tiniest bit, considering Sousuke and Momo aren’t best friends, so that’ll just be them as…“friends” (pfft) and roomies. Living in one house. It makes more sense if you don’t think about it.
> 
> Anywho,
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> (P.S. I TOOK THIS FROM MY TUMBLR so no I am not stealing anything)

Sousuke stared at the words scribbled on yellow paper stuck to his wall. The words were sweet words, kind words, angelic words that described his sweet love, kind love, angelic love. They hid the flowery wallpaper, the pictures he never took down, the mirrors that would only reflect back to him his dull eyes and empty heart.

They were words he’d never get to tell the one he loved. The boy with the orange hair and bright yellow eyes and mischievous smile who had an un-quenched interest in anything and everything around him. The boy who only knew him as “Sousuke-senpai”. The boy who would come into his and Rin’s dorm room everyday just to ask him if he wanted to go beetle-hunting with him or train him or help him play a prank on Nitori. They boy whom he adored so much and yet he could only love from afar.

So he wrote black words on bright yellow paper that reminded him so painfully of his lost love. He wrote words that described anything and everything about Momo. From his quirky personality to his sunshine features, anything and everything Sousuke remembered was written and stuck onto the wall. Because Sousuke didn’t want to ever forget. Because it was better for it to hurt and burn and brand itself onto and into and around Sousuke than it was for Momo to disappear from his mind.

Sousuke knew that it was bad, what he was doing. Pushing away his family and friends. He knew they were here to help him, to make him feel better. He knew he wasn’t being fair to them. He knew they were just as hurt as he was, grieving just as much as he was, in just as much pain as he was. Yet they didn’t. They were getting over it too quickly, they weren’t lingering in the pain and darkness for as long as he was to understand what he was feeling. Even Seijuro had started going back to normal, back to smiling, little by little. So he isolated himself from the rest of them, his heart turning into stone once more, his walls now made of steel.  
\---------------------------  
Sousuke was horrified when he saw the tornado speeding its way towards his house. He didn’t have enough to time to grab anything, to make sure that Momo would stay in his heart for ever. He had to go, run, get out before he was killed. He threw open the door to the half-painted truck with Momo’s messy hand prints all over it. He jumped onto seat, the leathery smell mixing in with Momo’s and floating in the air. He revved the engine with the blue and black car key Momo had picked out for him, claiming it “matched his eyes and hair”. He drove away from the home that kept Momo close to his heart, the home he made memories with Momo in.  
\---------------------------  
The next day Sousuke hurried back to the house to scavenge. He carelessly parked the truck and hurried out, staring at the sky in surprise. The bright yellow paper was now free of the pitch black words. He grabbed one and held it, fingers going over the smooth paper. He turned back to the broken house. The roof was gone and half the structure was in shambles. Broken glass lay everywhere, wood strewn all over the place. Sousuke stepped over the nails and pieces of concrete surrounding him. A groan from the rubble inside the house caught his attention and he hurried over, only to stop dead in his tracks.

Momo. 

Momo was laying there, strange black markings all over his body. But he was there. 

Sousuke had never moved so fast in his life. He dropped next to the orange haired male and held him tightly, tears dropping off of his cheeks without him noticing. A cough and fluttering eyes make him open up to blurred vision. 

“S-Sousuke?” Momo asked hoarsely, and that was when he felt the wet drops on his shoulder. His eyes widened the tiniest bit and when he brought his arms up slowly to hug the sobbing man back, his fists latched onto Sousuke’s shirt unconsciously.

“I love you.” Three words, whispered gently and carried away with the wind.

A second. A breath. A blink.

Then a smile.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Woohoo! Finally got around to finishing this dumb oneshot.
> 
> They’re out of character again *groan* and I have no idea how to fix it though, but I kinda like writing them somewhat over emotional so…yeah.
> 
> THIS IS BAD AND I AM SORRY
> 
> I like writing fluffy angst, even if I’m really bad at it (which I am, as seen in above). That’s what I classify this as, fluffy angst. Anyway, I hope you liked it. So yeah.
> 
> Bye
> 
> Also I am usually sleep deprived/supposed to be sleeping when I write anything ever hence the shitty quality
> 
> OH IF YOU LIKED IT please leave a review or kudos or something


End file.
